Rumour Has It
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: Carmel High has a new student, her name is Rachel Barbara Berry. Watch out New Directions. The Diva is more dangerous then ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE.**

Rachel Berry was scared. She wasn't usually scared but right now, at this very moment standing outside Mr. Shuester office, she was scared. She had just typed up her resignation letter from the club and she was scared as to how he would respond. She had went over every single ending scenario in her head, some a little dramatic but none the less, there were only two possible scenarios that could come out of their little talk, one: he would hate her and say stuff or two: he would be supportive of her decision to leave. Too busy thinking, she hadn't seen that Mr. Shuester had walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to make you jump". Said Mr. Shuester as he unlocked his office and walked in. Rachel flashed him a show smile and followed him in.

"It's okay Mr. Shuester, I was sorta in a different world". Replied Rachel with a smile small as she sat opposite Mr. Shuester who sat at his desk. Mr. Shuester smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm guessing you were waiting here to talk to me, what's up Rachel?". Asked Mr. Shuester as he sat back. Rachel looked down at the letter in her hand and flipped it over and ran her fingers over the edges of it before looking up at him.

"I don't know if Principal Figgin's has told you, but I am no longer a student here at McKinnley High. I wanted to tell you in person and give you this, my resignation letter from glee club". Said Rachel as she handed her resignation letter over to a surprised Mr. Shuester.

"I'm sorry, what? You're no longer a student here? Since when?". Asked Mr. Shuester as he accepted the letter and sat it down on his desk.

"My daddies with drew me from McKinnley as of about twenty minutes ago. They were sick of me coming home with slushie stained clothes and their last straw was when I came home yesterday with bruises; so they came to school this morning and with drew me against my wishes, I am now currently enrolled at Carmel High. Mr. Shue, I'm kind of glad I'm leaving, because I get to have a new beginning at a school and try to stop people from hating me". Said Rachel as she held her hands in her lap and stared at Mr. Shuester.

"You came home with bruises? Why didn't you tell me Rachel?". Asked Mr. Shuester as Rachel saw pain flash through his eyes.

"No disrespect Mr. Shue, but you knew I was being bullied and didn't do anything about it, so I didn't really see the point in telling you about this". Replied Rachel with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Rachel and Mr. Shuester sat there staring at each other before Mr. Shue stood up and walked around the side of the table and looked at Rachel. Rachel stood up staring at Mr. Shuester, scared of his response.

"I'm really sorry for what has happened to you Rachel but I respect your decision and I will stand by you. I'll always be your number one fan Rachel, and I hope you'll never forget us". Said Mr. Shuester as he reached out to hug Rachel tentatively. Rachel smiled and hugged him back, feeling better knowing Mr. Shuester doesn't hate her.

"Thank you Mr. Shuester. Really". Smiled Rachel as she hugged him back lightly. Mr. Shuester smiled and squeezed her one last time and let go.

"Dont forget that when you win your first tony award to thank your high school choir teacher". Grinned Mr. Shuester as he sat back down in his seat.

"Mr. Shue, I could never forget about you". Smiled Rachel as the bell rang.

"Are you ready to tell the club?". Asked Mr. Shuester as he gathered his things. Rachel fixed up her clothing and turned towards Mr. Shuester.

"As ready as I'll ever be". Replied Rachel as she made her way to glee club.

Walking the halls of McKinnley, she seen junior students being pushed into lockers by the bullies. Seeing them being pushed made Rachel realize she was glad to be leaving, she didn't have any friends to say good bye to so they wouldn't care if she left. Rachel stood there as she seen three of the team members of the hockey team coming at her with slushies in hand.

"You ready for a Berry surprise". Grinned Karofsky as he came towards her grinning at the slushy cup in hand.

"KAROFSKY! Don't you dare throw that slushie otherwise I will end you". Bellowed a voice from behind Rachel. The voice seemed to still the hockey team in their movements as red and white came to stand on either side of Rachel.

"Lopez, what're you doing standing up for this dork". Quipped Karofsky as Santana stood on Rachel's right and Brittany stood on her left. Santana glared at jock and walked over to him, hands on her hips and stared at him.

"You touch her one more time, I'll tell everyone you have an STI so you will never, ever have sex. again, do you hear me?". Whispered Santana as she glared at Santana. Karofsky gulped and nodded his head and went to leave.

"Oh, one more thing, I'm thirsty". She takes the slushie from his hand and throws it over his head. The whole entire school are watching them by now and gasp at what Santana had just done.

"Get. Away. Now". Growled Santana as the trio bailed. Santana grinned and turned back to Brittany and Rachel and smiled.

"What was that for?". Rachel asked confusedly as Santana and Brittany walked her to her locker to gather her stuff. Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"I've done a lot of bad stuff to you so I thought maybe I could do nice things and you could forgive me for all the wrong it'd done to you". Replied Santana.

Rachel grabbed her stuff and closed her locker and stared at Santana, had she just apologized to her? Where on earth had all this come from?

"Why're you apologizing now?". She asked. She seen the look Santana and Brittany had shared and she knew something was up.

"We heard you telling Mr. Shuester that you were leaving, and then you said you're kinda happy because then you can try and make people not hate you and make some friend". Said Brittany as Rachel stared at her open mouthed.

"You-You heard me talking to him?". She asked as she looked at the ground.

"Yes, we did and we are sorry that you're leaving because of the bullying, and contrary to what you say and think, Britt and I like you we are sorry that you're leaving. And I'm not just saying it because you're an amazing singer, we really are going to miss you". Replied Santana with a small smile and a shrug of her shoulders. Rachel didn't know what to do, should she believe her? She is taking a huge step in talking to Rachel in the hallway, but she just did a bigger step to make Rachel realize she was being serious.

"I really am sorry Rachel". Said Santana as she leaned forward and hugged Rachel, Brittany followed suite and hugged Santana and Rachel at the same time. Rachel smiled and hugged the duo back.

"Guys, we have to get to glee, I have to announce to the others that I'm no longer a student here". Whispered Rachel.

Rachel let go of the duo and they made their way to the choir room, walking the halls and being continuously stared. It seems as tho everyone heard Santana's threat to Karofsky and seen her slushy him so they're all staying out of their ways. They walked into the choir where everyone was seated, they all stared at them as they walked.

"Lopez, what're you doing walking with her for?". Snarled Mercedes. Mercedes had never liked Rachel, purely because she got all the leads and her voice was killer. Rachel deflated as she sat down in the front with Brittany sitting down next to her.

"Oi, watch it Aretha otherwise you'll find out what its like on the other side of Lima". Growled Santana as she plopped herself on the seat next to Rachel. They felt the daggers on their back as everyone stared at them, confused by their new friendship and Mercedes angry at Santana and Rachel.

"Hey guys..". said Mr. Shuester as he walked in noticing the tension.

"Everything okay?". Continued Mr. Shuester as he placed his things on the piano as he stared at the club. He noticed they were all staring at Rachel, Santana and Brittany and he noticed that Brittany was rubbing Rachel's leg lightly. Rachel looked up and seen him staring at them, she shook her head no indicating it wasn't okay. Mr. Shuester nodded his head and clapped his hands.

"Alright guys, before we get started on anything, Rachel has an announcement to make". Said Mr. Shuester as he moved out of the star light and Rachel stood up taking his spot. She stood there staring around the room, taking in everyone's appearances and expressions. Santana and Brittany were looking at her softly and smiling supportively, Kurt and Mercedes were glaring at her whilst everyone else had indifferent expressions on their faces.

"Hurry up Berry, we don't have all day. It'd rather not stare at your ugly argyle skirts and long socks all day thanks". Quipped Mercedes. Before Mr. Shuester had a chance to say anything, Santana turned around.

"Oi, Aretha, do you remember what I said? Shut ya trap". Growled Santana as Brittany placed her hand on Santana's thigh and stopped her from getting angry. Rachel sighed before taking in a deep breath before talking.

"As of half an hour, I am no longer a student here at McKinnley, and as of twenty minutes ago, I am no longer a member of New Directions". Said Rachel as the others stared at her.

"Oh what a joke, another diva moment I see? Sit back down Rachel and shut up". Said Mercedes as she crossed her arms across her chest. Rachel shook her head at Santana and told her its not worth it.

"Say whatever you want Mercedes but I don't care anymore. I thought it would be polite for me to tell you all that I would not be returning tomorrow and to wish you luck at sectionals and regionals. I thought it'd be nice to you, even tho none of you know how to be nice". Replied Rachel as she stared at the club. Some shifted underneath her gaze, while others looked anywhere but Rachel. Rachel could tell that some of them felt bad, but she didn't care. Finn and Quinn were back together and she honestly couldn't care less.

"But now that I've said what I've said and tried to be nice, I'm going to tell you all a little something. Since coming to McKinnley, my life has been hell. My first day, I went home and cried and cleaned my slushied clothing. You know, at some point, I gave up trying to convince you guys that I wasn't just a voice and that I had a personality, but hardly any of you listened. Most of you never me the time of day, some of you never will, and some of you have only just started". Said Rachel as her eyes flickered to Brittany and Santana for a bit briefly before continuing.

"Every day after I got slushied, i cleaned up myself, but one day, I got home late from school because I was locked in the bathroom, that my dad had seen my slushied clothing, they asked how long this was going on and I told them everything. I then proceeded to tell them that it didn't matter and that I didn't want to leave McKinnley, they didn't withdraw me but they said one more straw and I'm out. That last straw came yesterday when I came home from school with bruises on my arms. My daddies had enough, so as of this present moment, I am a new student at Carmel High. So I thank you for your time and I'll hopefully most of you never again, unless we are versing you at sectionals or regionals because I intend to audition for vocal adrenaline". Said Rachel finally as she looked around the room at the surprised looks of most of the glee clubbers. Santana held up a sign saying she will call her later. Rachel nodded at Santana and Brittany and smiled lightly at Mr. Shuester, and walked out of the glee club and never looking back, knowing she had made the best decision of her life.

**So, I have a thing for stories where Rachel goes to Carmel, so here's my take. Hope you like it, so read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dont own glee. Thank you all for the reviews and the questions, most questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Today was Rachel's first day at Carmel and she couldn't decide on what to wear. She was standing in front of her open wardrobe wearing matching hot pink bra and pantie set looking through her clothes trying to decide, her daddies had already left for work today leaving Rachel to drive to her new school by herself. She could wear normal clothes today at least; she knew she wouldn't be wearing any slushies today.

"Well Berry, this is definitely a sight I like". Grinned a voice from behind. Rachel whipped around to find Brittany and Santana standing there grinning in their cheerio uniforms.

"Brittany, Santana, what do I owe the pleasure of being graced with your faces this early in the morning?". Asked Rachel as she crossed her arms across her chest with a small smile.

"Well Berry, B and I thought you'd need a hand on deciding what to wear on your first day at your new school". Grinned Santana as she walked over to Rachel's cupboard and pushed her away and looked through her wardrobe.

"Damn, you've got some clothes, how come you never wore any of these at McKinnley?". Whistled Santana as she looked through her wardrobe.

"And get them all slushy like? No thanks". Replied Rachel grimly.

Brittany grinned and skipped into Rachel's ensuite, looking around the bathroom a bit before returning to the bedroom with Rachel's curler and her make-up.

"Ray? Can I do your hair and make-up please?". Asked Brittany grinning as she held up the two things. Rachel stared at Brittany and seen the big smile on her face and she knew she couldn't say no.

"Sure Britt". Smiled Rachel as she walked over to her vanity and took a seat at her vanity and Brittany skipped over and plugged in the curler to let it heat up. Rachel wrapped her arms around her waist feeling self conscious, she was still in her bra and panties and she felt fat. Everyone had always told her she was fat and now, sitting here in front of the cheerios, she felt fat. She sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Are you okay Ray?". Asked Brittany as she heard Rachel's sigh. Santana turned around and seen the look on Rachel's face. Santana placed the clothes she had picked out on the bed and walked over and knelt in between Rachel's legs and placed her forearms on her thighs.

"Rachel..?". asked Santana as she looked Rachel in the eyes. Rachel sighed and looked up at Santana.

"Do you think I'm fat?". She whispered.

"No! Why on earth would you say that?". Gasped Santana.

"You cheerios always told me I was fat and for me to lose weight". Replied Rachel as she shrugged her shoulders. Santana sighed now realizing what they had down to this poor girl.

"I am so sorry Rachel, seriously. For everything that we put you through but no, you are far from fat. Us cheerios were stupid for even putting that into your head. We are so sorry Rachel, really". Whispered Santana as she lifted one hand up and placed it on Rachel's cheek and wiped away the tear that had fallen.

"Really?". Whispered Rachel with a sniffle.

"Really, we are just silly for not getting to know you sooner". Replied Santana as she leant forward and hugged Rachel and kissed her on the cheek. Brittany smiled and came around to the front and hugged the two. They stayed like that for awhile before they realized if they didn't hurry up, they were going to be late for school.

"Alright, Rachel, today you're going to wear these black heels paired with this magenta dress and black leather jacket, which will go amazingly with those beautiful curls that my Brittany has just done'. Grinned Santana as she stood up and clapped her hands.

"Now make-up". Grinned Brittany as she stood up and knelt in front of Rachel taking Santana's previous spot and did her make-up.

Ten minutes later, Rachel was standing in front of the mirror looking hotter than ever. Rachel stared at herself in the mirror and turned from side to side, sniffling lightly. Brittany and Santana seen the look on her face and stepped closer to her but not standing next to her, knowing she needed her space.

"Rachel, are you going to cry? Are you okay?". Asked Santana as she used Rachel's first name for the first time. Rachel grinned and turned around to face the duo.

"No, I'm fine, I just feel pretty today". Smiled Rachel as she shrugged her shoulders. Brittany and Santana looked at each other briefly before making their way over to Rachel and stood on either side of her and wrapped their arms around her.

"You're always beautiful Rachel, we were just too stupid to notice or say anything". Said Brittany as she kissed her cheek. Santana grinned and kissed her other cheek.

"Alright, enough of this mushy gushy stuff, we is going to be late if we don't leave now. Good luck Rachel". Said Santana as she squeezed Rachel tighter as she and Brittany left, leaving Rachel to re-think her day.

_This is my day, time to let Carmel High meet Rachel Berry, the new and improved Rachel Berry. Grinned Rachel. _Rachel grabbed the big magenta tote bag Santana had packed for her and grabbed her keys and left, making her way out to her mini cooper and drove to Carmel. _This was it, thought Rachel._

/

Rachel was walking to her first class when she noticed that everyone was looking at her strangely, did she have something in her teeth? Or was her dress riding up? Oh no, that's right, she's the new girl. Rachel rolled her eyes and headed into music class 101, with a Shelby Corcoran as her teacher. She walked into class and stopped, when she realized everyone was already there. Rachel put on her show smile and walked over to the teacher and held out her hand.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry, I'm new here". Smiled Rachel. Rachel seen the teacher falter before holding her hand out as well.

"Hi, my name is Miss Corcoran". Smiled Shelby Corcoran as she shook Rachel's hand.

"Are youse related, because ya'll look quite alike". Said a voice in the back row. Shelby and Rachel looked at each other and tilted their heads to the side at the same time, making the class whisper.

"Enough, Rachel, please take the only spare seat thank you". Said Shelby as Rachel hurriedly made her way to the empty seat next to a guy.

Rachel took her seat next to the guy and unpacked her bag whilst tuning into the teacher, a Shelby Corcoran. She was talking animatedly with her hands and expressing everything with the moving of her mouth. Rachel turned her head to the side and listened, intrigued by what she was talking about. Rachel didn't even hear the bell ring, she was too transfixed on the teacher talking. She only realized that the bell had gone when everyone had started to shuffle out. Rachel stood up and placed her belongings in her bag, whilst realizing the teacher was watching. Rachel was about to leave when the teacher called her back.

"Rachel, can I talk to you for moment please?". Asked Miss Corcoran. Rachel turned around and smiled at the teacher lightly, as she made her way over to her.

"Yes Coach Corcoran?". She asked, as she approached her.

"Rachel, what're you doing in my music class? The Principal knows I don't accept new students?". Asked Coach Corcoran as she sat on the edge of her desk and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Um.. she let me join?". She asked, smiling lightly as Miss Corcoran raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't give me that look mum".

**There you go guys, hope that explained some of your queries. Read and Review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own GLEE, wish I did. **

Shelby looked at the look her daughter was giving her before sighing, reaching out to take her hand and pulled her into a tight hug before placing a soft kiss on her forehead and letting her go, but not letting go of her hand

"Baby, what're you doing here? I thought you were happy at McKinnley?". Asked Shelby as she traced a finger over her hand. Rachel shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"You haven't spoken to B1 and B2 yet have you?". She asked softly, referring to her dads.

"No?". Asked Shelby as she raised an eyebrow and stared at Rachel.

"The bullying had gotten worse at McKinnley to the point that I was coming home with bruises, dad and daddy wouldn't take it anymore, so they withdrew me from McKinnley and now I'm here". Rachel replied with a sigh as she shrugged her shoulders. Shelby looked at Rachel's crest fallen face.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry". She whispered as she pulled Rachel into another hug and held her tighter. Rachel smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Shelby's waist and held her tightly.

"Mum?". Asked Rachel as she looked up at Shelby.

"Yeah baby?". She asked as she looked down at her daughter.

"I love you mummy". Rachel whispered as she looked back down and squeezed her mum. Shelby smiled and squeezed Rachel.

"Come on kid, you need to go to lunch, you trying out for Vocal Adrenaline?". Asked Shelby as she let go of Rachel.

"Of course I am, I need to verse them at sectionals and beat them. I'll only ever talk to some of them again, they were all so mean". Replied Rachel with a pout. Shelby giggled and kissed her head. Rachel smiled. She loved seeing her mum without her Coach Corcoran persona; that was the mum that she knew who would always be there and the one she loved more than anything else in the world.

/

Walking the halls of Carmel felt weird for Rachel, she was use to walking the halls of McKinnley and have slushies been thrown at her but here, she's just looked at as if she's weird, but she kinda is weird, just in the new kid weird kinda way. After talking to her mum early in the morning, Rachel had felt better, she loved talking to her mum because it took the weight off Rachel's shoulder. It was getting closer and closer to auditions for vocal adrenaline and Rachel was nervous, what song should she audition with? She felt her phone vibrate so she pulled it out and seen she had two messages from numbers she didn't know or that she hadn't saved them in her phone.

_Ray, its me Britt, Sanny gave me your number. Just wanted to say I hope your first day of school is going better and that auditions go awesome as well. You have a killer voice, use that to your advantage. Lord Tubbington and my duckies said good luck, love you xxx ps, I miss you, princess sleepover soon?_

_Yo, Bezza, it's San. When you were changing I stole your phone and sent myself a message from your phone. Hope your first day of school was good, good luck for vocal adrenaline auditions, you're going to nail it. X San. Ps, sing Defying Gravity as one of your audition songs, you nailed that song and made it your bitch._

Rachel grinned as she opened the messages and saved the numbers into her phone. Rachel had arrived at the auditorium in no time, she was scared. She's a singer and an actress, she shouldn't be scared. Rachel took in a deep breath and walked into the auditorium with her head held high. She walked to the front of the auditorium and sat down with the rest of the people waiting to audition.

"Hey! You're Rachel Berry right?". Grinned the girl to Rachel's left. Rachel turned to her left and seen a blue eyed blonde haired girl sitting next to her. Rachel quirked her eye brow trying to remember this girl.

"Sorry! I'm Emily Kind, I'm in Miss Corcoran's music class, I sat behind you today, I was going to talk to you, but you had to stay back". Smiled Emily as she shrugged her shoulders lightly. Rachel grinned.

"Hi Emily, it's nice to meet you. What song are you singing for your audition?". Asked Rachel as she turned in her seat lightly to look at Emily.

"I'm going to sing "Since You've been Gone", by Kelly Clarkson, what about you?". Grinned Emily as she too turned in her seat to smile at Rachel.

"I was thinking maybe "Defying Gravity"". Replied Rachel with a shrug.

"Well broadway, I think that's a good idea". Grinned Emily.

"Broadway? What's that?". Asked Rachel as she seen Vocal Adrenaline walk in and sit around the people waiting to audition.

"Your new nickname". Grinned Emily as they faced the front just as Coach Corcoran took the stage. Rachel turned to the front of the stage with a huge kilowatt smile. Shelby raised her eye brow at her daughter which made her grin get bigger.

"Hello everyone, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Shelby Corcoran, coach for Vocal Adrenaline. We've won nationals 9 times and this season we are going to make it the tenth. When I call your name, please make your way to the stage, tell the pianist your song and then began. First up we have Ashleigh Wells". Said Shelby as she made her way down the stairs and sat down at the directors table. As Emily and I waited for everything to be set up and for Ashleigh to begin, we sat there talking and anything and everything, Rachel grinned. She finally made a friend who liked her on first impressions. Just then, Rachel felt her phone vibrate. She grabbed her Iphone out from her pocket and realized she had a message from her mum. Rachel looked over at Shelby quizzically, but Shelby didn't make a move to acknowledge that anyone was looking at her. Rachel smiled and unlocked her phone to read her message.

_Good luck baby, I know you're contemplating on what song to sing but sing defying gravity, you know every nook and cranny to that song. Good luck baby, I'll be rooting for you. Im so proud of you, I'm always so proud of you x_

Rachel smiled at her mums message and sent of a quick reply. She sat in her seat waiting for her mums phone to vibrate on the desk. Rachel turned around to find that her mum had placed her phone on her lap. Rachel grinned, she knew what was coming. The duo had sat there listening to all of the auditions, frowning as they heard a few people screech during their songs. Rachel had clapped after Emily had nailed her song and now, she was just waiting for her song.

"Rachel Berry". Called out Shelby. Rachel stood up and straightened out her dress, and then made her way up the stairs and whispered her song to the pianist. He smiled his head and nodded. Rachel grinned in reply and walked towards centre of the stage and took the micro-phone and took in a deep breath and began. Throughout her song, Rachel felt alive. She loved to sing, but this song, this song gave her an added strength, she always placed herself in Elphaba's shoes and sang about never being brought down and thats how she felt. She was never going to be brought down to nothing because she will always be something and she will become that star who is shinning brighter than the others. Rachel finished with a flourish and grinned at the crowd. She looked around the room and noticed everyone, including Vocal Adrenaline, was staring at her with their mouths open. Shelby grinned at Rachel and Rachel knew that smile, that smile was the thats-my-amazing-talented-daughter-smile that she had on her face every time Rachel sang.

"Thank you Rachel, we will get in touch if you're in". Nodded Shelby as Rachel smiled again and made her down the stairs and sat back down next to Emily who grinned at her when she sat down.

/

A few hours later, Rachel was on her way home. She had quite the first day; being asked if she was Coach Corcoran's daughter, she was but they didn't need to know that, making a new friend and then meeting her friends and made more new friends and getting all of their facebook details and their mobile numbers, staying in contact with her old ones, well, old new friends and now, she was headed back to her mums house because her dad's were going away for a month. Rachel was fairly keen on having a RENT marathon with her mother tonight. Rachel pulled her pink JEEP into her mums double drive way and noted that her mother still wasn't home. She grabbed her bag out of the back and walked inside. It felt so good to come home without having clothes that were slushied. She felt her phone vibrate and quickly whipped it out, seeing she had a message from Santana. Rachel raised her eyebrow slightly and opened it.

_Berry where are you? I'm at your house and you're not home. I need someone to talk to. I need to talk to you._

_**I'm at my mums house for awhile on 82 Grenwell Boulevard, are you okay? Come on over.**_

Rachel was now seated on the lounge in front of the television waiting for Santana to reply, but as Rachel kept looking at her phone, there was still no reply from Santana. Just as Rachel was about to call her, when she heard a knocking on the door. Rachel walked over to the door and pulled it open to reveal a puffy eyed, teary Santana.

"Oh San". Said Rachel as she wrapped her arm around Santana and ushered her into the lounge room.

"Are you okay? What's happened? Do you need anything?". Asked Rachel as she sat next to Santana and held her hand. Santana just shook her head and sniffled, and laid her head on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel didn't know what to do, she wasn't use to this Santana before. Rachel lifted her hand and ran her hand through Santana's hair, trying to soothe her.

"My parents kicked me out, I had nowhere to go". Whispered Santana as she wrapped an arm around Rachel's middle.

"Why'd they kick you out?". She replied.

"I.. I told them I was gay, that I was inlove with Britt, then they kicked me out saying no daughter of theirs was a lesbian". Whispered Santana hoarsely. Rachel sighed and rubbed Santana's arm up and down.

"Have you gone to see Britt?". Asked Rachel as she wondered why Santana was here and not at Brittany's.

"Her parents hated me, they think I'm a bad influence on her, she was second choice after you. If you had kicked me out, then I would have went to hers". Replied Santana as Rachel nodded in understanding. Rachel sat there with Santana laying on her shoulder, she then reached across the lounge and picked up the remote and turned the tv on.

"Grey's Anatomy? Good choice". Sniffled Santana as she relaxed into Rachel's embrace.

"I know, good show". Smiled Rachel in reply.

Not very long later, Shelby had arrived home from a long day at school. She walked into her home and seen two brown haired girls on her lounge. She was curious so she walked into the lounge room to see Rachel with a latina girl curled up to her side. Shelby raised her eyebrow. Rachel held a finger to her mouth telling her mother to be quiet, and then she gently slid out from underneath Santana and followed her mum into the kitchen.

"Everything okay baby?". Asked Shelby as she set about to cook dinner.

"Thats my close friend Santana, her parents kicked her out". Sighed Rachel as she sat at the island and placed her chin on her folded arms and stared at her mother as she made her way around the kitchen pulling things out.

"Why'd her parents kick her out?". Asked Shelby.

"Because she told them she was in love with her best friend, who's female, who's also in love with her too. So they told her that no daughter of theirs that lives there is a lesbian, and she has no family so she came to me". Answered Rachel. Shelby nodded her head and contemplated her move. _Santana must be a close friend of her daughters, maybe she should let the girl stay with her for awhile? She had already gone through so much. Thought Shelby._

"If she has nowhere to stay, she's welcome to stay here if you want". Said Shelby as she placed her apron on and turned around to face her daughter.

"Really? Thank you mum!". Grinned Rachel as she slid of the stool and walked over and wrapped her arms around her mums waist.

"What happens after the time I'm here? Are you going to make her sleep on the street?". Asked Rachel as she looked up to her mum. Shelby thought about her answer for a bit before replying.

"I'll talk to your fathers, and if they allow it, she stay there, if not, she can stay here for as long as wants". Replied Shelby.

"Thanks mum, you're the best". Grinned Rachel as she squeezed her mum.

"Tell me something I don't know". Shelby grinned in reply.

"Um Rachel?". Asked a timid tired voice from the door way. The duo turned around and seen the dark haired latina girl standing there with her hair sticking out. Rachel made her way over to Santana and pulled her over to her mum.

"Mum, this is Santana Lopez, my good friend from McKinnley, San, this is my Mum, Shelby Corcoran". Smiled Rachel as she introduced the pair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Corcoran, but I should probably go so you can have dinner". Said Santana as she shuffled her feet.

"Before you go, I have something it'd like to discuss with you". Said Shelby as she indicated for her to sit down at the island. Santana gulped and sat down on the stool at the island, she didn't know the lady at all but she seemed scary and that alone made Santana know she had to listen to her. Rachel smiled and sat down on the other side of her. Shelby walked over to the island and stood on the other side so she faced the girls.

"Rachel has informed me of your.. situation and I would like to offer you something: you are welcome here whenever and if you want, you can have the guest room upstairs next door to Rachel". Said Shelby.

"You don't even know me, why're you doing this? Why don't you hate me? I'm a lesbian!". Replied Santana as she looked at Shelby.

"I may not know you but I trust Rachel and if she likes you and trusts you, then I'm sure the more I get to know you I'll be the same. Do you want me to hate you because you're a lesbian? Because I will if you want me too. Just because you're a lesbian doesn't mean anything, it just means you don't like men and that you would prefer women. You're still the same person your parents brought up, that'll never change". Replied Shelby as she looked into Santana's eyes. Santana looked into Shelby's eyes contemplating Shelby's offer.

"What about when Rachel goes back to her dads? Would I stay, or go with her, or get kicked out onto the streets?". Asked Santana.

"That would be up to you and her dads, if they want you to move in with them, then that's what you will do, if not, you can stay here for as long as you want, I have the room and I have the funds to care for you, for both of you". Replied Shelby. Santana looked at Rachel, then to Shelby and then back to Rachel, she sighed before smiling half heartedly.

"Thank you Miss Corcoran, it'd like to take you up on that offer". Smiled Santana as Shelby turned around and continued to make dinner.

"It's Shelby, you can call me Shelby whilst you're staying here Santana". Smiled Shelby as she heard Rachel squeal.

"I HAVE A ROOM MATE!".

**There you go guys, new chapter. Hope you like it. Read and review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE.**

**Hope you like this chapter and you're ready for glee returning on Tuesday, the 10****th**** of April, which also was my birthday.**

"Woah Midget, calm down, we won't be roommates". Laughed Santana softly. Rachel turned and grinned at Santana, she had only heard Santana laugh a few times and those few times only had to do with Brittany but now, she had made Santana laugh.

"Santana's right Rachel, she won't be your roommate, she will be having the spare room next door to yours, and she gets to use the guest bathroom that we can turn into her bathroom". Smiled Shelby as she turned to look at the duo. Santana smiled, never had she felt more welcome here than she had at her own home, but theres not much to that anyway's considering she never felt welcomed in her own home, she sighed.

"Everything okay?". Asked Shelby curiously as she stared at the young girl. Santana nodded her head short and briefly.

"Yes mam". Replied Santana curtly.

"Santana, we've spoken about this but whilst living under my roof you don't call me Mam okay? That makes me sound old, I'm either Shelby or mom, got it?". Asked Shelby with a smile. Santana returned that smile and nodded her head.

"Good, now if I'm not mistaken, that would be your car in our drive way behind Rachels car, correct?". Asked Shelby. Santana nodded her head.

"Good, then go and bring your stuff in from inside your car and Rachel, go help her please". Smiled Shelby as Rachel grinned.

"Okay mommy!". Grinned Rachel as she dragged Santana out to the car, Santana giving Shelby a look as to say save me, Shelby laughed as the two went out to the car.

"Girls". Laughed Shelby as she rolled her eyes.

**/**

Shelby had just said good night to Rachel and was headed down to Santana's room when she heard crying coming from inside her room. Shelby hurried her pace curiously as she entered the room, quickly spotting Santana on the bed with her knees drawn up to her chest, clearly trying to muffle her sounds. Shelby sighed thoughtfully and walked over and slid next to Santana, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and pulled her in close. Santana fought it, she did not want to show this lady she barely knew her weakness, she just couldn't, but she needed someone to hold her, and this lady was willing to hold her. Santana released the hold she was holding on her emotions and let loose, crying on Shelby as Shelby pulled her closer and tighter, and whispering soft words of comfort into her ear, trying to calm her down.

"Santana, sweetie, are you okay? What's wrong?". She asked softly as she ran her hands through Santana's hair, smiling softly as she felt Santana relax into her arms. Santana sniffled and wiped her tears away.

"I don't get how you can be so kind to me, I know you know what I did to Rachel, and yet you're here comforting me and allowing me into your house, why?". Asked Santana softly, afraid of the answer. What Santana said was however true, Shelby did know what they did but she trusted Rachel and she trusted her decision.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Santana, even those who don't believe they are worthy of one" she whispered softly as she placed a soft kiss on Santana's forehead.

"I know what its like to be abandoned by your family, but not the way you have been. When I was young, about 16 years old, I fell in love with this boy and things were going great until I fell pregnant with Rachel. She was a mistake but present in disguise. I was kicked out of home five minutes after I told my parents I was pregnant and I was kicked out without anything, no money, no clothes no anything. I then moved in with my gran who has been my biggest support since that day. I have been able to have a life because of having someone there for me, and that what we are doing for you Santana, being here for you and supporting you. If you want to know what it's like to be kicked out of home for being gay, ask Leroy, Rachel's father. Leroy was kicked out of home when he was 16 for being gay and he's never looked back since because that was the worse time of his life, one that he never talks about and one that he only talks about if he wants too. So listen to me Santana when I'm telling you that we are always here for you because we've been through similar things, okay?". She said softly as she leant back against the head board with Santana still in her arms. During Shelby's speech, Santana had wrapped her arms around Shelby's chest and had laid her head down on Shelby's chest, listening to her chest vibrate when she was talking, feeling the comfort come from her words and warmth coming from them.

"Thank you.. I'm sorry for what I did to Rachel, I really am". Said Santana softly.

"I know honey, trust me I know, that's why I don't blame you". Replied Shelby softly as she wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders and pulled her in closer, placing a kiss to the top of Santana's head.

"When I was a little girl, my Mami and Papi never hugged us or held our hands at home, she saved that for when we were out in the public so my mami and papi would look like loving parents but truth be told, they were the exact opposite. They both worked non-stop, my brothers and I were raised by nanny's our whole life and we were given anything and everything we ever wanted, I never felt loved until..". said Santana before she trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"Until Brittany, Brittany makes you feel loved like you've never felt before". Said Shelby as she finished Santana's sentence. Santana sighed softly and nodded her head, how this woman knew what she felt sure was a mystery to herself.

"It'll be okay, I promise and if not, they truly weren't meant to be your parents, but you're always welcome here". Whispered Shelby as she placed a soft kiss to Santana's head, holding her for a few more moments before letting her go and standing up, pulling the blankets from under Santana and put them on top of her, tucking her in softly, before giving her head another kiss.

"Good night Santana, sweet dreams". She whispered softly as closed the bedroom door and made her way into her own as she flopped down on the bed, placing her head underneath the pillow.

"Families suck".

**New chapter, hope yall like it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE. I wish I did. **

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter and review it.**

"5,6,7,8". Counted Shelby as she clapped Vocal Adrenaline in.

It had been a few months since Rachel had moved to Carmel and she was now the lead for Sectionals tomorrow and was working twice as hard as the others. She and Santana had spoken frequently about what New Directions were doing and by the sounds of it, a medley. Mercedes had all the leads which had annoyed Santana to the max.

_Flash back_

"_Rach, she's even worse than you". Said Santana as she paced infront of Rachel who was seated on the lounge watching her friend pace._

"_She can't be that bad". Laughed Rachel lightly. Santana whipped around and narrowed her eyes at her friend._

"_She is! Every time at rehearsals, she demands a break every five minutes, she then demands for everyone to fan her with a fan. She's like a diva diva, she's worse than a normal diva". Said Santana as she flopped down on the lounge next to Rachel and flew her hands up._

"_And she's not even that good of a singer, even I'm better! Shelby has helped me singing a lot". Smiled Santana. Rachel nodded her head._

"_She has helped you a lot and you are definitely a better singer than Mercedes"._

_End Flashback._

"Alright guys. That was awesome. Have a red bull then go home and get a good night's sleep for tomorrow. I've already cleared your schedules so the only thing you have tomorrow is rehearsals for sectionals at lunch time, then sectionals. Remember, there's a sectionals on tonight in about 2 hours, attend if you want. Now good bye". Said Shelby as she walked back to the director's desk as everyone sighed in relief and left. Rachel stayed on stage for a few moments. She wanted to do a run through of her solo by herself with no-one watching. The steps were incredibly challenging but she was so grateful for being awarded the solo so she practiced time and time again.

"Rachel?". Called Shelby as Rachel finished the last of her solo. She wiped the sweat of her face and turned and smiled at her mum.

"Yeah?".

"You need to hurry up and shower and get dressed, otherwise we are going to miss San and Britt perform". Said Shelby as she looked at her watch. Rachel's face whitened as she realized her mother was correct. Rachel ran down the stairs towards her mum and grabbed the bag Shelby was holding out. Shelby gathered her papers on her directors table whilst she waited for Rachel. Shelby knew New Directions weren't any competition to them, but she was very excited to see Santana and Brittany sing and dance and even more anxious to see Mercedes sing. Shelby had heard from the other girls that she was an okay singer, just a huge drama queen.

"Mum?". Asked Rachel as she approached Shelby full dressed and showered. Shelby grabbed her bag and turned around and grinned at Rachel.

"That was the quickest you've gotten ready". Laughed Shelby lightly. Rachel grinned at her mum.

"I know! That's because we have to go see Britt and San perform, like now, so hurry up, we need to go!".

* * *

><p>GLEE/GLEE/GLEE/GLEE/GLEE/GLEE

Rachel was all giddy. Her and Shelby had just arrived before the doors shut. The duo were seated in the front row. It had appeared Brittanys mum, Kim, had reserved the two seats next to her and her husband. Rachel grinned as she sat down next to them. They talked quietly but stopped when it was announced that McKinnley was about to start.

Rachel looked up as Mercedes came on centre stage and started singing an Aretha Franklin hit for her solo. Rachel looked at Shelby and seen her frowning, she laughed inwardly; her mum was always so picky when it came to singing. Mercedes finished her solo as the others came on for a group performance. Rachel spotted Santana and Brittany straight away and grinned at them. Brittany spotted her parents and her other best friend and grinned at them, she was about to wave but then stopped when she realized she was dancing. Santana then spotted her best friend and Shelby and her smile grew even bigger. New Directions danced their hearts out and finished with a flourish. Rachel stood up and clapped. She wasn't clapping for her old club, just two individuals in it: Brittany and Santana. Brittany took Santana's hand and bowed to the crowd before running off the stage allowing for the next team to perform.

They waited for the other two groups to perform but when the time came, everyone was on the edge of the seats.

"And the winner is, The New Directions from William McKinnley High School". Announced the MC. Rachel stood up and clapped politely as they jumped up and down in excitement. Mercedes turned and smirked at Rachel in challenging way, Rachel smirked back in return. _Game on Rachel thought to herself._

/GLEE/GLEE/GLEE/GLEE/GLEE

* * *

><p>"RAY!". Squealed Brittany as Rachel approached New Directions, but mainly only to see her best friends. Rachel laughed lightly.<p>

"Hey Britt! Good job out there girls!". Smiled Rachel as she hugged Brittany and then moved onto hug Santana. Santana smiled lightly.

"Thanks Ray". She smiled.

"Hey Bezza, Carmel looks good on you". Grinned Puck as he walked over and bumped Rachel's hip. Rachel laughed lightly.

"Thanks Puckerman". Smiled Rachel.

"What're you doing here?". Said Mercedes as she approached the quad with her arms crossed across her chest. Rachel narrowed her eyes and turned and faced Mercedes.

"I've come here to support my best friends". Smirked Rachel as she glared at Mercedes.

"Yeah? Did you see my solo?". Asked Mercedes.

"I did but it lacked...power. You should come to our sectionals tomorrow night. Then you will see what a true solo should look like". Challenged Rachel as she raised her eyebrows. Mercedes glared at Rachel.

"We will be there".

/GLEE/GLEE/GLEE/GLEE/GLEE/GLEE/GLEE

* * *

><p>"Remember guys, show smiles. Do not stop smiling throughout the return at all. And make every move count. This our year, again. And we are going to nationals. Okay guys, hands in!". Said Shelby as they put their hands in.<p>

"Alright guys, on three Adrenaline. 1,2,3 Adrenaline". Said Shelby and on three, they yelled adrenaline. Vocal Adrenaline were on last which Rachel was grateful for. She was incredibly nervous. She knew the group one like she knew the alphabet and she knew her solo even better.

"Rach?". Asked Shelby softly as she approached her daughter. Rachel stopped her thoughts and looked at her mum.

"You've got this in your bag sweetie okay? This is yours". Shelby said softly as she kissed her head softly and made her way out into the crowd and waited for her team to perform. She looked around the room and smiled when she seen Brittany's parents sitting with Brittany, Santana and Puck. Last night after the New Directions win, they were suppose to go out and celebrate but Santana and Brittany didn't like their team, they were all so mean. So they decided to celebrate in the family, with Puck joining the two families. Shelby smiled as Santana looked at Shelby and gave her thumbs. Shelby smiled and gave her thumbs up in return. Shelby continued to look around the room and noticed the rest of New Directions sitting away from Brittany, Santana and Puck. Shelby sat there and watched the other two whilst she anxiously awaited for her team to perform. She grinned as she heard the MC announce team were coming onto the stage. She heard loud whoops from the crowd and she looked over and smiled as she seen Puck whooping loudly. She turned her gaze back to the stage just as they started their group redemption of "Rehab". Shelby grinned as she smiled as her team, they were so good. They kept their show smiles on. Their flips and twirls were top notch, as was their singing. After they'd finished their group song, Shelby stood up and clapped, she then sat back down and waited for her daughters solo. The group parted as she walked out singing "You've got the love" by Florence and the Machine. After the intro, Shelby met Rachel's eyes with her own and Shelby saw the determination and strength in her eyes as she sang stronger with more determination and power. Shelby then looked back over at Mercedes and seen her mouth open, she smirked and grinned before returning her gaze back to her daughter in time to see her make her final note. Shelby grinned tearfully and stood up proudly as she clapped so loud that the people next to her were giving her funny looks. She excused herself and ran backstage and wrapped her daughter into a hug.

"Rachel! That song was... amazing! I didn't know you had it down that good". Gasped Shelby as she hugged Rachel. Rachel wrapped her arms around her mums waist and grinned.

"I've been working hard on it". Rachel smiled as she squeezed her mum again tighter. Shelby kissed the top of Rachel's head before letting go and going around hugging everyone else. Rachel made her way over to her friend from she first started, Anne, and hugged her. The team walked out onto the stage and waited as the MC announced the winner.

"And the winner is, from Carmel High, Vocal Adrenaline". Called the MC as Vocal Adrenaline jumped up and down and hugged each other. Rachel squealed as she hugged Anne.

/GLEE/GLEE/GLEE/GLEE/GLEE

* * *

><p>"RAY!". Squealed Brittany as she ran down the hallway to her best friend. Rachel turned around and prepared herself for being launched at by Brittany. She laughed as Brittany launched herself at Rachel and wrapped her arms around her.<p>

"That was amazing! The way you guys did all the flips and turns and omg! Your solo? AHHHMAZING". Grinned Brittany as she hugged tighter. Rachel laughed lightly and let go of her best friend.

"Thanks Britt". Smiled Rachel as she turned to Santana. Santana hugged her best friend and grinned.

"Good work Rach, it sounds even better out of your room". Laughed Santana. Rachel hit her best friend lightly before hugging her. Puck grinned and offered his congratulations as well.

"Here comes trouble". Whispered Puck as he nudged Rachel. The quad turned around and seen Mercedes coming with the rest of New Directions, she rolled her eyes lightly.

"Congratulations Rachel, that was an epic performance". Smiled Sam as he and Mike stepped forward and hugged Rachel softly.

"Thanks guys". Grinned Rachel as she hugged them back softly and then letting them go so they could stand next to Puck and Santana. Tina stepped forward as well and hugged her and whispered to her softly. Rachel smiled at Tina as Tina made her way over to her boyfriend, Mike and held his hand. Mercedes narrowed her eyes at the group opposite her.

"Puck, Mike, Sam, Tina, Brittany and Santana. Let's go. We have a team meeting" said Mercedes as she narrowed her eyes. Mike, Sam and Tina looked nervously between each other and then back at Rachel, they didn't want to go but they didn't know if Rachel wanted them around after the way they treated her.

"Actually Mercedes, I've just invited them all to our celebratory party". Smiled Rachel as she turned to the others and smiled, letting them know they were welcome where they were. Mercedes narrowed her eyes at Rachel and the others before walking off. She walked a few steps before Rachel called out to her one last time.

"Oh and Mercedes? In case you were wondering, that's how you do a solo. With power and conviction in knowing what you're singing is golden and being able to sing it properly".

**There you go guys, next chapter. I hope you like it. And I just wanted to point out that I personally don't like Mercedes (as you can tell by my story) but I LOVE Amber. But yeah, read and review please **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE even tho I wish I did.**

Regionals. . Regionals! It was the one thing that was currently on Rachel's mind at 11pm at night and she couldn't get it off her mind. They had regionals in the next few days and she was nervous. Vocal Adrenaline were versing New Directions and Aural Intensity in Regionals and was super nervous. Mainly because she was versing her old school and with her as the lead of Vocal Adrenaline, she knew most of it was left on her shoulders, if she failed, they failed. Mercedes would also hold it against her for the rest of her life. First and second both go to nationals but she would prefer it if it were her team that won and went to Nationals as champions.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA".growled Rachel as she banged her feet on the bed and her hands as she fell out of bed and landed on the ground with a thud. Rachel moaned as she hit the floor with a thud. She laid on the ground for awhile as she felt her head pounding like no tomorrow and her wrist…Rachel looked down at her wrist and realized that it wasn't in the right angle.. It was broken. She thought lightly as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Regionals was in a few days and she had a broken wrist? This could not be happening.

"Rachel! What happened? Why are you on the ground? Are you okay?". Gasped Shelby as she came running into the room, hesitating slowly when she realized Rachel was lying face down on the ground.

"Rach.. What happened?". Shelby asked softly as she moved to the ground and kneeled beside Rachel, looking up as she seen Santana standing at the door way looking worried.

"Mom.. I fell out of bed.. and broke my wrist". Cried Rachel as she sat up cradling her wrist in her hands and stared at her mom. Shelby leaned forward and wiped Rachel's tears away.

"Its okay baby, Mom will take you to the hospital. Got get dressed San" said Shelby as she ran her hands through Rachel's hair and stared at Santana softly. Santana nodded her head and quickly went to get changed as Shelby returned her gaze back to her daughter.

"It's okay Rach, I've got you".

**GLEE/RACHEL/SANTANA/SHELBY/QUINN/PUCK/GLEE**

Coming home mid-afternoon after spending most of it at the hospital, Rachel was sporting a pink cast with a pout on her face. The doctor had informed her that her cast would be on for the next few months, Rachel wasn't happy, she was however insisting that she could still perform. Santana could feel her friends pain as she now came to love glee club, just not certain people. Walking inside beside the shorter brunette, Santana wrapped a comforting arm around her friend, telling her she would be there.

"You girls go sit down on the lounge and watch a movie or something and I will make us some lunch" Shelby smiled as she placed a soft kiss to each of the girls heads. Santana and Rachel made their way over to the lounge and sat down, Santana moved to the DVD player to put in a musical for Rachel before grabbing the throw blanket of the back of the lounge and sat down next to Rachel and put the blanket over them and pressed play.

"Thanks for putting RENT on San" Rachel said softly as she smiled up at Santana before returning her gaze back to the television.

"Hey Rach? Can I tell you something?". Asked Santana as she turned to look at one of her best friends. Since moving into the Berry/Corcoran household, Santana had never been happier. She had finally felt loved and welcomed and at home in this house.

"Yeah San, what's up?". Smiled Rachel as she turned towards Santana with her smile now returning. Santana smiled up at Rachel as she turned and folded her legs so she could face Rachel.

"So, Mom, Brittany, Quinn and I have all spoken and after regionals, us three are moving to Carmel High and joining Vocal Adrenaline!" grinned Santana. For the past few days now, Santana had taken to calling Shelby mom as the older brunette gave her hugs and treated her like her daughter. Rachel's jaw dropped as she stared at her best friend.

"You're coming to Carmel? YOU'RE COMING TO CARMEL!" squealed Rachel as she clapped before wincing as she forgot her hand was broken. Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel before leaning over and ruffled Rachel's hair affectionately.

"Yes duffus, we are coming to Carmel after Regional's and we are telling everyone after Regionals, that way, they don't think we gave you their ideas" she replied with a roll of the eyes. Rachel giggled before rolling her eyes.

"They're going to hate you guys, and me, for Mercedes is going to think I made you come to Carmel" she replied softly.

"Oh well, pity then hey, I guess I will have to go all lima heights adjacent on her ass" she grinned. Just as Shelby entered.

"Santana, you are going lima heights adjacent on no-one's ass and Rachel, you need to be careful with that cast!"./

**GLEE/RACHEL/SANTANA/SHELBY/QUINN/PUCK/GLEE**

"Rach, are you sure you're okay to perform? I don't want to push you to perform at Regionals, I love you and all but you know how I care about you and I don't want you to injure yourself more than you already are" said Shelby as she reached over to squeeze Rachel's thigh, before looking in the rear view mirror and smiling at the latina in the back seat.

The trio were headed to Aural Intensity's auditorium where they would be performing for regionals. Rachel and Santana weren't nervous, Shelby was just nervous about Rachel and her cast. Yes Rachel had shown her how she can do all the tricks with one hand, but she was still worried as to what would happen if she slipped. Shelby had decided that her girls would wear pink dresses to match Rachel's cast with black sashes in the middle of their dress. Whilst Santana herself was wearing gold dresses with a black sash. Rachel looked in the mirror and smiled lightly at Santana and winked lightly at her. They were versing each other and Santana honestly couldn't care if they lost, for she had seen her best friends performance and she knew they had it in the bag, and they were going to Carmel next week so she really couldn't care less if they lost.

"Don't worry mom, stress less, I've got this in the bag, I'm a kick ass dancer and singer. I promise you mom, I will be okay, and if I think I'm not, I will tell you, I promise Mommy" she smiled as she leant over and kissed her mom on the cheek before looking back out the window just as they arrived at their destination. Biting her lip, she suddenly felt incredibly nervous, what if she did screw up and slip and hurt her arm? Santana reached forward and squeezed Rachel's shoulder and support. Rachel looked in the mirror back at her friend and nodded her head.

"Let's show Mercedes why I am the lead and why I am so good even with a cast on".

**GLEE/RACHEL/SANTANA/SHELBY/QUINN/PUCK/GLEE**

Standing backstage with her team mates, Rachel watched on as Quinn and Sam performed the opening act, grinning as she was so proud of her friend. She then watched on with a bigger grin as she watched Santana performed the solo song whilst Brittany and Mike did their dancing to Valerie. Rachel couldn't be proud and looking at her mother, she could see she was just as proud and happy as her! Taking a deep breath in, she could feel their song coming to an end and she knew it would soon be their turn. Shelby turned to look at her group and smiled at them.

"I am so proud of you guys and no matter what happens tonight, we are amazing and a very talented group. Go out there and kick some butt guys" grinned Shelby as everyone walked out, taking a deep breath in before beginning their group redemption of Beauty and A Beat by Justin Bieber and Nicki Minaj. Shelby stood in the wings biting her lip as she watched in anticipation as she watched her daughter do her first trick. Taking in a deep breath she was scared, but then sighed in relief as her daughter did her trick and didn't stack it. Shelby sighed in relief and kept watching as her group kept on dancing. It then came time for her daughters solo. Shelby was proud, Rachel had come so far, so much farther considering she had a broken arm. Shelby watched on proudly as Rachel began to sing "Diamonds" by Rihanna. She looked at her daughter and she could once again see the power and determination in her daughters eyes as she sang her little future broadway star heart out. As soon as her daughter finished her solo, Shelby clapped. She could see everyone in the audience screaming and clapping and she could hear Santana clapping. Laughing, she embraced her daughter as her group came running off. They were the last to perform and they would soon be told who won. Bitting her lip, Shelby didn't know what to think, who would win? Aural, Vocal or New Directions?

**So, hope you guys liked it! Read and review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Fellow gleeks;**

Four and a bit months ago we lost, one of the most important men in our lives, Cory Monteith. I just wanted to take this moment to say a few things. Cory is and was an amazing man who sadly was fighting an uphill battle. He had an amazing support but his time sadly came to an end. I am proud to call myself a gleek and even prouder to call myself a leanatic because that girl? She's the epitome of strong, she's just amazing. I just wanted to say to all you fellow gleeks, that I love you all and if you need to talk or anything, send me a message, no matter who you are, I am here.

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE but I wish I did**

"Rachel, please please please would you sit your ass down, I love you, I really do but your pacing is giving me a headache!" Shelby said as she looked up at her little girl as she paced back and forth.

They had just finished their performance and were now seated in their dressing room waiting for their call. Rachel had been pacing back and forth for awhile now, messaging her friends whilst she waited. Turning around to stare at her Mom, Rachel huffed. She really just wanted to get it over and done with. Placing her phone down on her dressing table, Rachel walked over and sat on her Mom's lap and sighed.

"I'm sorry Mom, I'm just super duper nervous, If we win, then we go to nationals, but if we lose, then it's a much a much" she continued with a sigh. Shelby smiled as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and rested her head on her daughters shoulder. Everyone in Vocal Adrenaline was spread around the room, all with their friends and just sitting with their friends and one another. Shelby was happy that they were all here together, it felt..good.

"It'll be fine Rach, don't stress" Shelby said softly as she kissed her daughters head and chuckled lightly, her daughter was more of a worry wart than herself. As Rachel was about to reply, the bell rang above their heads. Rachel gasped before standing up, soon followed by Shelby. "Okay guys, this is it, no matter what happens, you guys are all amazing and my stars" Shelby smiled lightly.

Vocal Adrenaline walked onto the stage where they were in the middle, surrounded by the other teams with Aural Intensity on their left and New Direction on their right. Rachel stood next to her Mom and her friend Emily on her other side. Holding their hands, they waited for the results. The stared at the MC as he took the stage, all of them waiting for the results. They watched as he took the cards and the microphone in one hand.

"So, in third place we have….Aural Intensity" he said as the lead singer from Aural smiled begrudgingly and walked over to accept their trophy. The MC smiled and clapped his hands before focusing on his cards once again.

"In first place and representing the district at Nationals we have…" he said as he trailed off to let the moment sink in. Rachel looked past her Mom and locked eyes with Santana and smiled, no matter what happened, Rachel knew she had the best deal.

"Vocal Adrenaline! That means New Direction have come in second but will still be going to Nationals" smiled the MC. Rachel squealed as she threw her arms around Emily before wrapping her arms around her Mom and squeezing softly. Her mom squeezed her back as she gave her a light push to go get their trophy. Rachel turned on her award winning smile as she walked towards the front and accepted their trophy, holding it up in her hands before grinning as she returned to her team and jumped up and down. They won. They were going to Nationals as reigning champions, could this moment get any happier?

**/GLEE/RACHEL BERRY/ QUINN FABRAY/ SANTANA LOPEZ/**

"We won, we won. We are off to Nationals!" chanted Rachel as they danced around their dressing room with grins. Shelby chuckled lightly as she watched her daughter dance around the room with her friends. She was so happy to see her daughter so happy, it made her smile knowing her daughter had friends. Rachel turned to grin at her Mother before dancing over to her

"We won!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around her Mom's waist and held on tightly, squeezing lightly before pulling away to look up at her Mom with a smile.

"We did baby, we won and we are off to Nationals" Shelby smiled in reply as she brushed a strand of hair behind her daughters ear with a soft smile.

"WE ARE OFF TO NATIONALS!" yelled Rachel as she people in the room and danced around with her team mates. Hearing her phone vibrate on the bench, Rachel smiled and leaned over to pick it up. She quickly scanned her messages and seen she had messages from her friends, she grinned as she turned towards her Mom "Mom, I'm going to see the other kids, I will be back in a bit" she smiled as Shelby nodded her head.

Taking her phone with her, she walked out of their dressing room and made her way to wait outside the McKinnley dressing room to wait for her best friends to walk out. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited. She bit her lip, she really wished they would hurry up. She ran her fingers through her hair as she waited before stopping as she heard the door open, she looked up grinning as Brittany, Santana and Quinn walked out.

"Ray! You won! You're going to nationals! Congratulations!" Brittany squealed as she wrapped her arms around one of her best friends, hugging her tightly and looking like she was probably never going to let go. Rachel chuckled in reply and squeezed Brittany in reply. Brittany reached over and pulled both Quinn and Santana into the hug as well, laughing as they hugged one another.

They all pulled away from one another with a smile "So Miss Off to Nationals, how are we feeling?" Santana asked as she looked at her best friend. Never in a million years would Santana think that after bullying Rachel for so long, that the duo would be best friends and sisters of a sort.

Rachel flashed all three of them her soon to be award winning Broadway smile. "I am..ugh! So excited. I was pacing around the room before finding out where we got and Mom basically forced me to sit down" she chuckled lightly before shrugging her shoulders "And then when we won, we all ran back into our change room and danced around" she continued with a laugh. The other three girls laughed in reply. That sounded like their best friend of course.

"So, Rach, Shelby tells me that you're writing your own solo song and entering in a contest to sing your own song, is it true?". Quinn asked as she turned her head to the side and stared at the jewish brunette standing opposite her.

Rachel blushed lightly before nodding her head "You would be correct. I've written my own song and it's called "Get it Right" and Mom no matter the outcome with the competition, she said next competition we do, I can sing my original as the solo" Rachel smiled as Brittany squealed and wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"We are so proud of you!" Brittany squealed again and squeezed Rachel harder whilst the other two just laughed.

"B, Ray actually needs to breathe" Santana chuckled lightly as Brittany pulled away with a pout. Rachel smiled lightly at the pouting blonde.

"It's okay Britt, I promise this weekend we can all have a sleepover. I'm sure Mom will let us, she let's us do everything and anything we want after this one" she grinned lightly just as she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"Yes girls, you can all have a sleepover this weekend" Shelby chuckled lightly as she walked over to the quad. Santana smiled lightly and reached forward and hugged the older brunette.

"Congrats Shelby!" Santana smiled and squeezed her harder before pulling away from Shelby, allowing the other two to hug her.

"We Vocal Adrenaline peeps are celebrating tonight, are yall joining?". Shelby asked with a small smile, already knowing the answer without having to ask. The girls looked at each other before grinning and replying in sync.

"Of course!"

**Hope you guys like this chapter, sorry for it being so late. **


End file.
